Cowgirls or not
by innocent night angel
Summary: Serena is being dragged with her friends to a ranch! See how the girls do at roping calfs, training horses and cleaning up after them too! Can they survive getting up early. Read to find. Need ideas for the story to. RR
1. A ranch!

Authors note: pleeeese this is my first story read and REVIEW I don't know weather to continue if you don't tell me! WOW didn't I sound desperate 'makes you want to pity her and review huh'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Serena looked to her left then to her right. 'There's no way they'll be able to find me here.' She smiled inwardly. She slowly backed away from the bush after 30 minutes of hiding and turned around to smack into whom else but Ray.  
  
She started to turn around and go back into the bush but Ray grabbed her shirt and pulled her out again. "NO Ray I don't want to go I have rights you know" Ray just glare and started dragging her to the temple.  
  
"Come on my mom wouldn't want me to go, she'll be so lonely, and Sammy will always miss me" Serena said clawing at the ground, they approached the temple and Ray stopped at the door.

"Your mother has already agreed to send you, Sammy practically begged her to take you, the other scouts think it'll toughen you up, and I say if I have to go then you have to." She stuck her tongue at her, opened the door, and tossed her in. Serena flew half way across the room landing in the middle of the floor where everyone was studying.  
  
She slowly picked her now red face off the ground. "...Hey guys what's up" Serena whisper 'I know I'm going to be up, up in heaven if I don't think of an excuse quickly.

Serena racked her brain trying to think of something as they all glared at her "Meat ball brains your not getting out of this one" Ray said seeing the smile spread on Serena's face. 'Plan B' Serena started crying latching herself on to Ray's feet. "Pleeeease don't make me go Raaaay I-I don't want to goooo"

Amy winced but tried to keep a striate face. "SERENA get off, your going and that's that" Serena let go of Ray's feet and tried to beg Amy "Please Ames you wouldn't do this to me would you" she cried shaking Amy to death.

"We'll have a great experience. I'm sorry Serena, were all going you're going to have to go too" She sighed as Serena took off towards Lita

"No" was the reply she got before she could grovel at her feet.  
  
She sat beside Mina and sighed, "I tried getting out of it to" Mina said pitifully "Lita caught me half way down the block." Serena looked at the blonde with a lazy attitude "your joking, I out beat her by a mile" Serena smirked as Mina flared "Well you get good exercise running to school all the time!" Mina's remark uninfected Serena's grin, possibility made it worse. "And I never make it" Serena laughed as Mina tried to strangle her; Amy and Lita were pulling mina away from her. 'I feel so bad I should pick on Ray instead of Mina she's my partner in crime...then againâ€ Rays a lot stronger'

Ray watched the scene with amusement.  
  
"I'm sorry Mina, I shouldn't pick on you, your on my side, right" Mina stop struggling and looked at her with a grin and nodded "We should make Ray, Lita, and Amy's life a living hell while were there, right" Mina said with a evil smile spread across her face. Mina and Serena's eyes sparkled as they skipped out the room while singing:  
  
'**_no survives'_**

**_  
_**Lita's face dimmed "Somehow I really, don't want to go to a ranch anymore."

* * *

Review me please tell me your options. 


	2. One small car

Authors note: Hey sorry about the delay. But I'm back now thank you for the reviews you made me so happy (dramatic spotlight) you'll really do care (spotlight fades) that's comforting. Anyways I made this one alittle bit longer.  
  
Disclaimer: Why can't I just skip this part and go on to the story (lawyers come running towards her) I don't own sailor moon! : sighs:

* * *

Serena stuffed the last of her suitcases in the back of the car. It wasn't that hard to pack since Sammy helped her, whistling like he just came back from Disney world.

Giving her mother puppy dog eyes and dropping to the ground, hugging her mother's leg "Please don't let me go I promise not to pick on Sammy for a month."

"Serena"

"Okay for a year"

"Serena" "Fine...until he goes to collage"

"Serena!"

"Don't you think your getting a little selfish" Serena said getting off the ground, arms crossed.

"SERENA" her mother said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What?"

Her mother sweat dropped. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. The paper work has already been sent your going to that ranch I'm not paying anything to get you out. Plus it will be good for you"

Her mother smiled as she walked to the car. Sammy came outside with a party hat on "bye meatball head will miss you" He said popping the party poppers. She slammed the car door shut "Bye honey we'll write every week" she said waving as the car took off.

"Yeah we'll bring as much as we can of you back". Ray smiled from the front. "Leave her alone Ray she maybe a crying, whining, sometimes annoying teenage girl but that don't mean she'll be in pieces." Lita said trying to, I repeat trying to help her out.

"Thanks Lita you really know how to kick a girl when she's down"

Lita frowned "I was just trying to help"

The car stopped at Amy's house. "According to the amount of space we have left there won't be enough room for Mina" Amy said opening and examining the car. "Nonsense, were there's a will there's a way." Serena smiled.

(30 minutes later)

"See I told you there's a way"

She said struggling to move her arm, it wouldn't budge. Mina tried moving her foot and kicked Lita in the face, Lita now with a foot mark on her face tried to hit Mina and hit Serena, Serena let out a yelp and in turned around trying to hit Lita and hit Ray, Ray hit the window loosing control of the car and swerved, but just as quickly took control again.

They repeated this for 5 minutes.

"Serena your suit case is crushing me" Amy squealed as they hit a bump making the suit case crash on Amy's stomach.

"Lita, is Amy suppose to turn blue" Mina asked tilting her head to the side in examination.

Lita sweat dropped "Amy I don't suppose you can wait a little while longer." Amy glared as she tried to shove the suit case off her.

Attempt failed.

The car went to a stop "were here" Ray announced as they were already shoving there way out the car. Ray stretched her leg as she looked up at the Sign.  
  
**Water lake ranch**  
  
Ray sweat dropped "Where's the water? ... I see a tumble weed, but no lake" Ray looked back at the others who equally had the same expression on.

'Wait a second 1, 2, 3...' "Guys... Amy" They all turned back to the car see a purple faced Amy still trying to get Serena's suit case off her. 'Oops'

* * *

Until next time (throws her hat off) by the way here is my response to all the reviews.  
  
Luna Chan of SAB: thanks for the review and the tips. Is it just cows and horses on a ranch? I'll try my best to make it as funny as possible but and I was planning on putting a cowgirl in here so the spots open just need your name. Unless you want to be called Luna Chan, ironic, no.  
  
lta1707: Thanks I'm going try my best to make it funnier if I fail you can laugh at me not the story.  
  
ur sister: Hey sis. How's TX going, You have got to get a fan fiction ID and log in next time. But thanks for the sympathy.  
  
Tandem: Thanks , looked back on the story and saw my mistakes (sweat drop) anyways. I'll try to update soon can't promise it will be real soon but... I can't promise you no mistakes.  
  
Lysander: McLeod's senshis? Never heard of it. Is that on fan fiction or anther site? I might check it out.


End file.
